Nazokagure
by DarkSyryus
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha after bringing back Sasuke. About a year later a new village has appeared and the remainder of Konoha 12 and their senseis are send to negotiate an alliance with it. But this village is not what is seems. Slight crossover.


**Nazogakure**

Dark: Yo everyone Dark here.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Here's a new fanfic by me.

Syryus: Your starting a new one AGAIN? Try finishing some of your old ones.

Dark: Easier said than done when new ideas keep popping up like weeds.

Syryus: *Sighs* Well am I gonna be in this one?

Dark: Maybe. I'll see what I can do. Now read the disclaimer.

Syryus: We own nothing from this fanfic except the storyline.

Dark: There's gonna be characters from few other animes in this so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I'm WHAT?!**

16-year old Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of the Fifth hokage Tsunade with a shocked look on his face.

"I... I'm... I'm being what?" he asked his voice almost a whisper.

"Your being banished," Tsunade replied with a sad tone in her voice.

"But... But why?" Naruto asked.

"The council thinks you used too much violence and power in bringing back the Uchiha," the blond hokage replied.

"Too much!?" Naruto yelled with wide eyes. "Don't those bastards realize that I almost died trying to bring the bastard back," the blond continued with a low growl.

"Just so you know Naruto. Not everyone wanted to banish you," Tsunade said trying to calm the blond jinchuuriki down.

"Who were against it?" Naruto asked.

"The Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame and Hyuuga clans. Along with the Izawa and Kaito clans," Tsunade said listing off the clans that had been against Narutos banishment.

"Wait Darks clan has a seat in the council?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well Dark was made jounin just last month. That allowed him to gain a seat in the council as the last of his clan in Konoha," Tsunade said.

"Was Nabushi there?" the blond asked gaining a nod from the older blond.

"His father thought it would be good for him to learn how the council works," Tsunade said before chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Just the fact that Dark and Nabushi pretty much scared the crap out of few of the council members with their jutsus," the blond hokage said with a small smile.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened at that meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Alright. It was about a day after you had come back with the Uchiha traitor," Tsunade started.

_Flashback start_

_Tsunade walked into the council chamber only to be met by loud noise as about half of the council were calling out for Narutos blood._

_ "The demon brat needs to die for this!" yelled one of the council members followed by several agreeing yells._

_ Most of the ninjas of the council had noticed Tsunade entering. Dark and Nabushi gave each other a glance and nodded after which they pointed their left palms towards the chambers ceiling._

_ "Raiton: Raiu(Lightning style: Lightning storm)," both said in unison and shot a concentrated ball of lightning to the ceiling._

_ Few seconds later bolts of lightning started raining down on the council members that had been yelling just barely missing them._

_ "Lets get this meeting out of the way," Tsunade said as she sat down on her seat._

_ "Hold on. What on earth are Dark and Nabushi doing here?" asked a pink haired council member rather loudly._

_ "Nabushi is here because I think it's a good time for him to learn how the council works for when he takes over for me," Izawa Kasihiko said._

_ He was around his mid 50's and had long black hair and red eyes._

_ "That still doesn't explain the Kaito brat," the pink haired woman almost screamed only for a lance made of shadows to barely miss her neck._

_ "For your information Haruno-san I have every right to be here as the member of the Kaito clan," Dark replied lowering his hand all the while fixing a glare at the woman._

_ "This is true. Kaito-san has obtained jounin rank which gives him the privilege for a seat in the Konoha council," Tsunade verified._

_ "Then shouldn't we promote Uchiha-sama to that rank after we reinstate him as a Konoha ninja," one of the advisers, Homura, suggested._

_ Almost as soon as the words left his lips two waves of killing intent hit him._

_ "The only thing that traitorous bastard deserves is a giant sword showed into his ass," Nabushi said with a low growl as his red eyes seemed to glow slightly._

_ This got approving nods from few of the major clan heads._

_ "The only reason he left was because of the Uzumaki brat!" Koharu yelled._

_ "The only reason that asshole left was because he saw Naruto getting stronger even though he got less training than the Uchiha and his stupid pride wouldn't allow him to be weaker than the so-called dead last along with Orochimarus offer being too tempting. The only things he cares about are revenge and power," Dark said leveling a glare at the advisers._

_ "How dare you call Uchiha-sama that!" one of the council members yelled._

_ "I call that traitorous bastard whatever I want," Dark said slamming his hands on the table in front of him as he stood up._

_ Nabushi was smiling at his cousin._

_ "Dark, please calm down," Tsunade said calmly._

_ "Yes Hokage-sama," the purple haired boy answered as he took a few calming breaths and sat down._

_ "Now can we get to the reason why we're here," Tsunade said clearing her throat._

_ "Of course, Tsunade-sama. The reason for the meeting is to decide Uzumaki Narutos punishment," Homura said._

_ "Narutos punishment? Hah! The one who needs to be punished is the Uchiha bastard," Nabushi said._

_ "The demon brat used unnecessary amount of power and violence!" one of the council members of the civilian side yelled._

_ "May we know the extend of damage the Uchiha suffered?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked._

_ "Several fractures on his arms and legs, dislocated wrist, two broken ribs and four with hair fractures, slight concussion and sever chakra exhaustion along with several minor injuries," Tsunade read from Sasukes medical report._

_ Hearing this caused Dark and Nabushi to start laughing._

_ "What's so funny you two?" Koharu asked._

_ "You call that unnecessary amount? If it was me or Dark we would have dislocated both his shoulders and knees, then crushed his hands along with some other things," Nabushi said as Dark nodded._

_ "Also I believe Naruto held back a LOT on his power," Dark added._

_ "How would you know?!" the Haruno head yelled._

_ "Because when the Uchiha bastard left the village to go to Orochimaru, Naruto made a promise to your daughter, Sakura, to bring Sasuke back to the village," Nabushi replied while fixing a glare on the pink haired clan head._

_ "Speaking of that. What is the current status of the snake sennin?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked._

_ "Orochimarus current whereabouts are unknown as he managed to escape after killing several chuunin and jounin that were accompanying Naruto," Tsunade said._

_ "The same goes to his right hand man, Kabuto," Dark said having been on the mission himself along with Nabushi._

_ "So, not only did the Kyuubi brat hurt Uchiha-sama, he also let one of the biggest threats to Konoha escape," one of the civilian council members said only to be hit by a shadow ball a second later._

_ "That was not Narutos fault. You try stopping an S-rank missing-nin from escaping while fighting another ninja," Dark growled out as Nabushi nodded._

_ Few other clan heads nodded to this as well._

_ "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that the demon brat hurt Uchiha-sama and needs to be punished," one of the civilian council members said._

_ Several other civilians agreed and started to call out for Narutos blood._

_ "SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled causing the civilians to quiet down. "After all Naruto has done for the village he will not be killed," the blond hokage stated._

_ "He needs to be punished!" one of the civilians yelled again._

_ "The one who needs to be punished is the Uchiha brat," Tsume Inuzuka said._

_ This caused another uproar from the civilian side._

_Flashback End_

"It went like that for a while until it was decided that you are to be banished," Tsunade said with a sigh.

By now Naruto was trembling with barely restrained anger towards the civilian council.

"Did Sasuke get punished?" he asked. "He got off easy. He'll be under house arrest for the next eleven months and will have an ANBU guarding him at all times," Tsunade said with venom in her voice.

"How long do I have?" Naruto asked looking at his feet.

"I managed to get you until tomorrow evening. This should give you enough time to have some fun with your friends and say good bye to those you want," the blond hokage said with a sad voice.

"Alright. Baa-chan? Could you do one thing for me when I leave?" Naruto asked looking down.

"What?" Tsunade replied with a question of her own.

"Remove me from the villages ninja roster and could you call all the rookies from my graduation class along with Neji's team here tomorrow morning. Except for Sakura and Sasuke," the sun-kissed blond replied gaining a nod from the older blond.

Naruto had long since given up on trying to date Sakura and the way she had acted when he brought the Uchiha back had only made him more distant of her. She had almost used a kunai on him when he came back if not for Dark using his Inshigan to stop her. The other rookies had been more concerned about him than the Uchiha.

"Thanks," Naruto said and left the office.

Instead of heading to his apartment Naruto walked to the hokage mountain and sat down on top of the 4th hokages, his fathers head. He had been told who his parents were about a year ago as he showed that he was able to fend off most enemy ninjas.

"Hey dad," he said looking at the slowly darkening sky. "This might be the last time I'll ever come here to talk to you. Those damn bastards in the civilian council got me banished," he continued as tears were slowly appearing into his eyes.

After a while he started to silently cry as the dam holding all the years of pain and anguish just broke.

Next morning

The next morning all those who Naruto had requested were gathered in Tsunades office.

"Why did you summon us, Hokage-sama?" Ino asked.

"Someone made a request that I'd call you all here," Tsunade replied.

"W-Who?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I did," came a voice from the door causing everyone in the room to turn only to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered as a blush appeared in her cheeks.

Naruto walked next to the hokages table and turned to his friends.

"I requested all you here because I have something important to tell you," the whiskered blond said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked.

"Those two don't deserve to be among us. Not after what they both did," Dark said reminding everyone in the room.

"Besides the traitors still out cold and Haruno refuses to leave his side," Nabushi added.

"So, what did you want to tell us Naruto?" Shikamaru asked before letting out a yawn.

"You guys know the story about the Kyuubi attacking, right?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone does. The 4th hokage killed the demon by sacrificing his own life," Hinatas twin sister Hanabi replied.

"Well that story is a lie. No one can kill a demon. Especially one as powerful as the Kyuubi. So, instead 4th sealed it inside a new born baby," Naruto told them shocking everyone.

"So, who was the baby?" Tenten asked.

"It was you wasn't it," Shikamaru said having put all the pieces together.

Naruto slowly nodded as he turned to look away.

"It is pretty obvious if you think about it. I mean the stares, the whispers, the harsh words, his birthday," Dark said listing some of the things he had noticed.

Naruto wasn't looking at his friends in fear of seeing hate and fear in their eyes. Suddenly he felt someone hug him from behind and heard a low sob against his back. As he slowly looked over his left shoulder he saw a mob of night blue hair as the smell of lavender hit his nose. Few seconds later a bandaged hand landed on his left shoulder and Naruto saw Neji giving him a slight smile. Soon another hand landed on Naruto's right shoulder causing Naruto to look only to see Kiba looking at him with a grin.

"You guys..." the blond shinobi said his voice almost a whisper.

"What? You thought we would think you were the Kyuubi?" Chouji said with a smile.

"You've been our friend for years. We know your not a giant fox," Kiba said as Akamaru gave a few barks in agreement.

"Besides your not the only one with a bit of a secret," Dark said as a pair of cat ears and a tail appeared on him.

"No wonder I always smelled a cat around you," Kiba said.

"This is a bloodline from my mothers side. Upon birth the baby will become either a half cat or a half wolf. No one knows how it's triggered. It could be the position of the moon or planets or something else," Dark explained as the tail and ears faded away.

"I think you should also tell everyone about the other thing, Naruto," Nabushi said while leaning on the wall.

"What is he talking about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"The council decided yesterday that I'm to be... banished," Naruto said looking at the ground.

"WHAT!?" everyone except Dark, Nabushi and Shino yelled.

"The civilian council along with some minor clans thought that Naruto hurt Sasuke too much," Tsunade said.

"The clans of those in this room were against it," said the purple haired jounin.

"Even father?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah. I think it's because he was good friends with my parents along with being their teammate," Naruto said.

"Your parents? But Hiashis teammates were..." Kiba started only to trail off as his eyes widened in realization as did few others.

"Yeah. The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and the Yellow Flash," Naruto replied causing everyone to look at him in shock.

Only indication of Shino's surprise were his raised eyebrows.

"Woohoo hell yeah. The council just fucked up," Kiba yelled before laughing a bit.

"That's true. I mean they just banished the 4th's only son," Nabushi said.

_'And the only one who can access Minato's personal jutsus,'_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"How about we all go out and have fun until Naruto needs to start leaving?" Tenten asked.

"And lets not invite Sasuke and billboard brow," Ino added getting several agreeing nods from the others as everyone started filing out of the office.

"So, where to first?" Chouji asked after everyone was outside.

"How about the gaming center that allows Naruto-kun in," Lee suggested as everyone looked at Naruto.

"Works for me. Since that place also has a small buffet," Naruto replied with a grin.

With that the group headed to one of the biggest gaming centers in Konoha.

That evening near the Konoha gate

Naruto was walking towards the Konoha gates with his head down. He could hear the civilians sneering at him since they were finally getting rid of him. As the gates came into view he saw a large group standing in front of it. He smiled slightly as he saw all his friends, the Konohamaru corp., the Ichirakus, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune. A frown however appeared on his face as he also saw that Sasuke who was in a wheelchair along with Sakura were there.

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked once he reached the large group.

"What? We can't come to say our last good byes?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

This caused Naruto to laugh a bit as he shook hands with the dog-user.

"Take care, dog breath," Naruto said playfully.

"You too, fox-boy" Kiba replied with a grin. Naruto said his good byes to the other rookies until he reached Nabushi and Dark who both had a backpack on.

"What's with the backpacks?" Naruto asked confused.

"We're going with you," Dark replied as Nabushi nodded.

"We already talked to my parents and they gave us their permission," Nabushi added.

"But won't you be branded as missing-nins?" the blond boy asked.

"They did the same thing as you," Tsunade answered.

"You mean they removed themselves from the ninja corp?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the busty blond.

"Don't try to talk us out of this Naruto. We already made our decision," Nabushi said.

"Besides this gives me a chance to go look for my little sister," Dark added.

"You got a sister?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell about it later," the purple haired teen replied.

Naruto just nodded and continued to say his good byes to the others. Konohamaru made a promise to be the 6th hokage in Naruto's place. Kakashi gave him some of Minato's old things that he had kept. The Ichiraku family gave him a scroll that not only contained 100 bowls of every ramen flavor they had but also a copy of all their recipes. Tsunade gave him few scrolls that his parents had left for him. During the whole time Naruto hadn't even looked into Sakuras and Sasukes direction.

"Well I guess this is it then. The last time I'll walk through these gates," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Don't count on it Naruto. Once we take over the council we'll reverse this," Kiba said with a serious expression.

"We'll see, Kiba, we'll see," the blond ex-ninja said as he turned to leave.

"U-Um N-N-Naruto-kun. Wait a m-minute," came Hinatas small voice from behind him making him turn.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked the timid girl.

"I-I... um... I..." Hinata started as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I LOVE YOU, NARUTO-KUN!" the lavender eyed girl yelled shocking everyone with her boldness and with the fact that she yelled.

She then shocked everyone even more by grabbing the front of Narutos sage coat and pulling his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Several seconds later she pulled away her face red enough to make a tomato jealous.

"Hi-Hinata...-chan," Naruto whispered blushing almost as much as Hinata.

"So, she finally did it. Took her long enough," Ino said smiling.

"Wait. Everyone knew?!" the blond jinchuuriki asked shocked.

"Yeah. You were just too dense and into Sakura to notice," Dark said with a light chuckle.

"Hinata-chan... I... I... I don't know what to say," Naruto said while looking at the girl who had just confessed her love to him.

"I-It's alright, Naruto-kun. Y-You don't need t-to say anything. I-I just wanted y-y-you to know before... you left," Hinata said as tears started to appear in her eyes.

She was surprised as a hand cupped her left cheek and brought her eyes to stare into a pair of ocean blue ones.

"Thanks... for loving someone like me," Naruto said before planting a soft kiss on Hinatas right cheek. "I'll write to you later," he whispered into her ear before backing away. "Kiba, Shino. Can I count on you two to look after Hinata for me?" the whiskered blond asked the said ninjas.

"Of course," Kiba replied with a grin as Shino just nodded.

"It's time, Naruto," Nabushi said from behind him.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later... maybe," Naruto said looking at all his friends.

With one last good byes Naruto, Dark and Nabushi walked through the gates and after few minutes disappeared into the distance.

"Good riddance to that baka," Sakura said after the trio had disappeared.

Sasuke just nodded as everyone stared at them in shock.

"I can't believe you just said that Sakura. He was your teammate," Hanabi said in shock.

"All he ever did was hold Sasuke-kun back," the pink haired kunoichi replied.

Before anything else could be said a loud slap resonated through the area. Everyone watched as Ino stood in front of Sakura with a frown on her face and her hand just coming out from a swing motion.

"Your the worst Sakura. And to think I was thinking of asking you to be my friend again. Well if that's the way you treat a teammate then I don't want to have anything to do with you," she said as she walked away from the stunned girl.

"Why are you guys standing up for the dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he deserves it. Unlike you," Neji said.

"Yeah right. I bet even his parents were some no-name ninjas that got themselves killed on purpose because they saw that their son would be nothing but a loser," the Uchiha said with a smirk.

Neji was about to attack Sasuke if not for a light purple blur going past him.

"What the...?" was all the raven haired teen managed to say until Hinatas palms connected with his left shoulder and groin. "You little... bitch," Sasuke groaned while holding the spots Hinata hit him.

"Don't you dare talk like that about Naruto-kun or his parents when you know nothing about any of them," Hinata growled out with a dangerous voice while her Byakugan looked at Sasuke. "Also... Naruto-kun is a good three inches longer," she added with a slight smirk and a blush as she turned to walk away.

"YOU BITCH!" Sakura shrieked as she charged the Hyuuga girl with her fist drawn.

Just as the hit was about to connect it was stopped by a person Sakura expected the least.

"T-Tsunade-sama," the pink haired girl said in shock as she looked at her mentor.

"What have I told you about attacking an ally?" the blond hokage asked.

"But she attacked Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied.

"Because he insulted the boy she loves. I don't see anything wrong with her attacking him since the hits weren't fatal," Tsunade said as she let go of Sakuras wrist.

"But..." the pinkette started.

"Not another word. Continue talking back to me or attack another ally and I'll not only demote you back to genin but I'll also stop training you," Tsunade finished with a stern voice leaving no room for argument.

"Umm... Tsunade-sama. What'll happen to me now?" Hanabi suddenly asked.

"You'll be placed under Kakashi since his team is also missing a member," Tsunade said.

"Understood," Hanabi replied with a sigh.

"Alright everyone. Head home and I'll see you all tomorrow," Tsunade said and headed to her office with Shizune.

Around the same time at the Hyuuga estate

Hyuuga Hiashi couldn't wipe the small smile off his face as he headed towards his office. He had just come back from a meeting with the elders of the clan and with the help of a contract the head of the Kaito clan, Dark, had brought him he was able to not only save both his daughters and his nephew from being married to someone they didn't love but also get the upper hand on the elders in pretty much everything happening in the clan. He clearly remembered what had happened nearly two hours ago.

_Flashback_

_Hiashi sat behind his desk doing paperwork when a knock sounded from his door._

_ "Enter" he said with a stern voice._

_ The door opened to reveal one of the branch members who bowed._

_ "Hiashi-sama. Kaito Dark-san would like to see you," the branch member said._

_ 'I wonder what he could want,' the Hyuuga head thought to himself. "Bring him in," he said out loud as the branch member left._

_ Few minutes later Dark walked into Hiashis office and gave a light bow after closing the door._

_ "So, what can I do for you, Kaito-san?" Hiashi asked._

_ "It's about Narutos banishment," the Kaito clan head replied as he took a seat in front of Hiashis desk._

_ "Yes, quite unfortunate. What about it?" the Hyuuga head asked curiously._

_ "Me and Nabushi are going to go with him," Dark replied making Hiashi look at him confused._

_ "What does that have to do with me?" he asked._

_ "Well it doesn't have anything to do with you exactly, but it does have to do with your daughters," Dark replied._

_ "How?" Hiashi asked getting more and more confused._

_ "As you may or may not know Hinata has had a major crush on Naruto for years and Hanabi has a crush on me," Dark replied as Hiashi smiled a little. "She hasn't confessed to him however and because of the banishment she may never will. Unless she does it before he leaves," Dark continued._

_ "So, you want to ask for both my daughters to come with you?" Hiashi asked._

_ "No, what I would like to asked is for you to prevent for them from being married off in a political marriage," the Kaito head said bluntly._

_ "But that's to be voted with the elders and most of them want Hinata to be married off to someone," the Hyuuga head said with a sigh._

_ "Then have them sign this as a new clan law," Dark said as he handed Hiashi a scroll and read it._

_ "They'll never sign this," Hiashi stated causing Dark to chuckle._

_ "They will. Just wipe a bit of blood to the left end of the scroll wood," the young clan head instructed._

_ As soon as Hiashi had wiped blood on the wood the scroll glowed for a few seconds. After the glow died down Hiashi looked it over and noticed that the text had changed into something completely different that would still need to elders signatures._

_ "Genjutsu?" Hiashi asked._

_ "Yes and a very powerful one too. Even someone of Kurenais level would have a hard time noticing it," Dark explained with a smile._

_ "But how do I prevent the elders from going against this. Some of them are rather sneaky," the Hyuuga head asked worried._

_ "That's where the clan seal comes in. Once you place that everyone who has signed this will be bound to it by what is called a Soul Chain. If they try to break or go against the law written in this scroll they'll feel pain similar to a heart attack," Dark explained._

_ "If this works you'll have my gratitude," Hiashi said with a smirk as he rolled up the scroll._

_ Just then there was another knock on the door._

_ "What is it?" Hiashi asked._

_ The door opened and the same branch member from earlier peeked in._

_ "The elders would like to speak with you Hiashi-sama," the branch member said._

_ "Alright. Tell them I'll be there once I finish things up with Kaito-san," Hiashi said sternly as the branch member nodded and closed the door._

_ "Looks like things will go as planned," Dark said with a smirk as Hiashi nodded. __"Before I forget the scroll will also bound you to it. And only you can break it but it needs to be done from your own free will," the Kaito head added._

_ "I'm willing to bear it. If this works I'm going to show this to both Hinata and Hanabi," Hiashi said while looking at the scroll._

_ "You also better seal it with a bloodseal. Just in case," Dark said as he stood up._

_ "Yes, your right. Well I think this should be all," Hiashi said as he stood up._

_ Dark nodded and shook hands with Hiashi._

_ "Good luck on your journey," Hiashi said._

_ "Thank you. You take care of yourself as well," the young Kaito replied and left the room._

_Flashback end_

The plan had good better than Hiashi had expected. The elders signed the scroll after reading it without fear. It wasn't until after Hiashi had placed the clans seal on it that they started to regret it. Right after the seal had been placed the scroll started to glow and soon after several glowing, transparent chains shot out and hit everyone who signed the scroll at the heart before fading from view. The elders had demanded to know what had just happened which Hiashi explained and showed what the elders had actually signed. The look on their faces had been priceless. After explaining Hiashi had taken the scroll and left the elders in their horror stricken shock. On his way to his office he had instructed one of the branch members to tell Hinata, Hanabi and Neji to come to his office when they got home. Almost as soon as he had sat down on his desk a knock came from his office door.

"Enter," Hiashi said and the door opened revealing his daughters and nephew.

"You wanted to see us father?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes. Come in and take a seat you three," Hiashi instructed the three. "The reason I called you here is because something good has just happened," he continued as soon as all three were seated.

"W-What i-is it, father?" Hinata asked.

"Read this," Hiashi simply said handing the scroll to the three.

After they had read the scroll there was a look of shock on each of their faces.

"Y-You mean political marriages will have to get a final approval from you to be put into effect?" Hanabi asked getting a nod from her father.

"This also applies to the clan heads to come. From now on feelings of both parties will be taken into consideration as well as the age difference. There is going to be a month long period during which the two can get to know each other. If after that there aren't any feelings between the two it's called off. Also if either one already likes someone else the marriage is called off right away," Hiashi explained.

"How did you manage to get the elders to sign this, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked.

"With a very powerful genjutsu seal," Hiashi replied.

He then started to explain what had happened.

With Naruto, Nabushi and Dark

"So, where are we gonna go first?" Nabushi asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could go stop by Taki first. I want to see how Shibuki is doing after all these years," Naruto said.

"Sounds like a plan. We could also pick up my little sister on the way. Last I heard she lives in a small village near the Valley Of The End," Dark suggested.

"That reminds me that before now you never told us that you had a sister," Naruto said.

"I have two of them actually. Misari's just the only one I've heard of," Dark replied.

"So, uncle disowned her," Nabushi growled out.

"Yeah. One of the servants ran away with her before they could place that damn seal on her," Dark said with venom on his voice.

"What seal?" the blond jinchuuriki asked.

"Disowning seal. Once it's placed that person slowly forgets everything about the clan. Customs, techniques, everything. Even who their family is," Nabushi explained.

"After they've forgotten everything those people are usually made into servants of the clan," the purple haired ninja growled out.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe. We would need to get our hands on the scrolls and books that tell about it," Dark said.

"And sneaking in is out of the question. Since there's a lot of guards and security seals around the estate," Nabushi added.

"Oh well, we'll see what we can do if we go there," Dark said as the group of three kept walking.

After few hours of walking they arrived at the edge of a small village.

"Is this where she's living?" Naruto asked.

"If I'm looking at the map right then yeah," Dark replied with a map in hand.

"So, you know where her place is?" Nabushi asked.

"No, but I know we'll find it if we ask around. In a place this small people are bound to know each other," Dark said.

"Unless they use a fake name," Naruto said getting into the conversation.

Nabushi nodded at this. The trio headed into the village and after a bit of asking were standing in front of a small house at the edge of the village.

"This is the place, huh," Nabushi said.

"If what that old man in the grocery store said is right then yeah," Dark said and knocked on the door.

A little later the sound of walking came from the inside.

"Yes? Who is it?" came a girls voice as the door opened revealing a girl around 14 with black hair with a golden yellow streak going across it that split in two just above her forehead.

She was wearing a light blue dress that ended around her knees.

"Yo, Misari," Dark said with a smile as a big smile appeared on the girls face.

"Onii-chan!" Misari yelled and almost tackle hugged the older boy.

"Don't forget about me," Nabushi said only to be hugged by Misari few seconds later.

"What are you doing here? Are on the area for a mission?" Misari asked excitedly.

"No, we're not," Nabushi said.

"Lets talk inside. We'll tell you what's been going on," Dark said as Misari let all of them in.

About an hour later Dark, Nabushi and Naruto had finished telling Misari about what had been happening during the past week.

"So, Naruto-san got banished because he brought someone back with violence and you two decided to go with him?" Misari asked summing up the story.

"Yep. Didn't really feel like staying in a village that's almost run by a bunch of idiots," Nabushi replied.

"So, how have you been?" Dark asked his little sister but before Misari could answer the door was opened and a girl around 17 or 18 walked in.

She had shoulder length red hair and was wearing a white tank top, short white skirt, fishnet leggings and a white hat that almost looked like a turban along with blue ninja sandals and was leaning slightly on to a cane. As soon as the Konoha trio saw her they were on their feet with a kunai out.

"Tayuya... your still alive?" Naruto growled out as the girl looked at the three confused.

"Onii-chan. What are you doing?" Misari asked just as confused.

"Three years ago she was one of five sound ninjas that were escorting Uchiha Sasuke to Sound to be Orochimarus new body. Why is she here?" Dark asked.

"Well about three years ago I was on a walk near the Valley Of The End and found her buried under some trees. I got her out and healed her but it seems that she has an amnesia," Misari explained.

This caused Naruto and Dark to relax a bit but Nabushi was growling at the girl.

"Let it go Nabushi," Dark said placing a hand on the said boys shoulder.

"No, I won't," the silver haired teen growled.

"Let what go?" Misari asked.

"She kicked me when I was fighting her," Nabushi said angrily.

"A kick is no reason to be angry," Tayuya said.

"It is when the kick connects with someones groin!" Nabushi yelled causing both girls to blush.

"I think we should explain to her about her past," Naruto said as Dark nodded.

It took the Konoha trio about an hour to tell Tayuya everything they knew about her past. Dark even handed her one of Orochimarus diaries he had found from the base that was about her village and his experiments. By the time they finished Tayuya was shaking with anger.

"That bastard. Where is he now?" she asked.

"We don't know. While I was fighting Sasuke he killed several Konoha ninjas and fled," Naruto replied.

"Tayuya-chan. You wouldn't be able to fight him anyways. Not with how your legs are," Misari said causing the redhead to sigh.

"I know. With how my legs are I can never be a ninja again," the redhead said looking at her feet.

"Damaged spine?" Dark asked looking at Misari.

"Yeah. It's from being under those trees. It's actually a miracle she was alive when I found her. She was also close to starvation," the younger Kaito replied.

"Tsunade-sama might be able to fix her," Nabushi suggested.

"True. I mean she fixed bushy-brows arm and leg after Gaara had crushed both of them. But with me being banished we can't exactly go back there," Naruto said.

This caused the whole group to start thinking.

"By the way Misari. How were things with the clan before you ran away?" Dark asked out of curiosity.

Misari then started to tell what she remembered and by the time she finished all three boys were on the brink of rage.

"I got a plan. Me, Nabushi and Naruto go to Umi while Misari takes Tayuya to meet Tsunade. I'll write a letter so that she'll know who you are along with Tayuyas situation," Dark explained.

"We'll go part of the way with you two and then head to Wave from where we'll catch a boat to Umi. Once Tayuya's healed head over to Wave and wait us there," Nabushi said as Naruto nodded.

"Sounds like a plan but are you sure she'll help me? I mean I did help one of your ninja to defect from the village," Tayuya stated.

"Tsunade and Naruto have a very close relationship so if Naruto asks something she'll most likely do it and with the letter I'll give you your chances of getting cured will be even better," Dark explained.

"Also I don't want _him_ seeing you," he added as he looked at his little sister while putting venom filled emphasis on the word him.

Misari nodded at this as she knew who Dark meant.

"I suggest that once you get near Konoha Tayuya puts on a hooded cloak just so that the Uchiha doesn't recognize you if he happens to see you two," Naruto said.

"I say we leave in the morning since it's about half a days walk to Konoha and about a days walk to Wave," Dark suggested as the others nodded.

The next morning

The Konoha trio had stayed in Misaris house since she had room and Dark wanted to talk to her more. They had slept on the living room floor since Misari didn't have an extra room or a couch big enough to sleep in. They didn't mind though since it was better than paying to stay in a hotel or sleeping outside.

"So, we clear on the plans?" Dark asked as he finished cooking breakfast.

The others nodded as they sat down and started to eat. After breakfast was eaten and the dishes washed the group packed their things and headed out of the village. They walked slowly since Tayuya had trouble walking due to the damage done to her spine. Few hours later the group arrived into a three-way crossroad and stopped.

"Well this is where we'll part ways. Just keep following the road and in a few hours you'll see the Konoha gates," Dark said as he turned to Misari and Tayuya.

He then handed Misari a scroll along with a note that had an address in it.

"While Tayuyas in the hospital you should stay in that address. Don't worry the people who live there will welcome you with open arms," Dark answered at his sisters confused look.

"I wonder if I'll ever regain my old memories," Tayuya sighed.

"If you do you'll know," Naruto replied.

"How?" the redhead asked.

"Sudden headaches and slight dizziness," Nabushi answered.

"Well I think that cover everything. You two head onward now and we'll see you in Wave once Tayuya is healed," Dark said gaining a nod from the two girls.

The two group split up and headed their own ways.

Two days later

Dark was standing at the bow of the small ship he, Naruto and Nabushi had been given. Once they had arrived to Wave they had right away been taken to see Tazuna. The old man hadn't changed a bit since Naruto had last seen him. After telling Tazuna what had happened he offered to let the trio stay in his house for as long as they wanted. They had politely refused and had asked to be given a boat ride to Umi. Tazuna had agreed to it in exchange that they spend one day in the village. They had agreed to it since it also gave them time to prepare for the trip. Just before they had left Dark had told Tazuna that Misari and Tayuya might be arriving in a few days. Tazuna had promised to keep his eye out for the two girls. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Nervous?" Nabushi asked as he and Naruto arrived next to Dark.

"No... just barely holding back my anger," Dark growled out.

"Cool it Dark. You've said it yourself. If you fight angry your bound to lose," Naruto said.

"I know. It's just... I can't forgive that man for what he has done," Dark replied after taking few calming breaths.

"True. So, how are we going to do this?" Nabushi asked.

"Simple. We bust in and take out anyone who tries to stop us until we get to that mans office. I'll then challenge him with my moms clans salvage rule. He can't refuse it, if he does then him and his clan are branded as cowards," Dark said with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that our moms clan holds great significance in the shinobi world and refusing a challenge from someone of their blood is considered an insult," Nabushi explained to the blond.

"Must be a pretty important clan," Naruto said in slight awe.

"So, what are you going to demand from your dad?" Nabushi asked.

"All the things that mom owned along with what's on her bank account," Dark replied.

"Isn't that kinda a lot?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna cut all ties with my old man. Except for my last name," the purple haired teen replied.

"So, your going to transfer all your moms money into your account?" Nabushi asked.

"No. I'm splitting it between four accounts," Dark replied.

"Who's?" Naruto asked.

"My own, both my sisters and aunts," the purple haired teen replied.

"That reminds me. What are you planing to do with her?" Nabushi asked.

"Nothing. She's old enough to make her own decision. I'm not gonna force her to come with us if she doesn't want to," Dark replied.

"True. Very true," Nabushi replied and watched as the Umikagure harbor slowly come into view.

About an hour later

The group of three ex-Konoha ninjas were walking along the streets of Umikagure. They had just checked into one of the most expensive hotels in the village quite cheaply. All Dark had to do was flash his doujutsu and the hotel owner had given them a room almost free.

"Is it really okay not to pay for the room yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. They'll give us the full bill once we check out. Everything we order during our stay is added to the total," Dark said.

"So, we should order as little as possible so that the bill isn't too big?" Naruto asked.

"Heck no. Order as much as you want," Dark replied.

"Are you sure we can afford to pay for it?" Nabushi asked.

At this Dark gained an evil smirk and a chuckle.

"Who said anything about us paying? Once we leave I'll ask them to direct it to my old man," the oldest of the group said with a dark chuckle.

"Dark... your evil," Nabushi said.

"And I like it," the purple haired teen replied with a grin.

"BRO!" came a girls yell and Dark was tackled from the side.

After the dust settled Dark could see a girl few years younger than him with black hair that reached her mid-back wearing a standard chuunin clothes with an ocean blue vest sitting on his chest.

"It really is you," the girl said happily.

"Hi Dawn. Now get off me before I shock you," Dark said looking at the girl.

"Geez. Your such a meanie, bro. And what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Came to take few things from my old man. Things that belonged to mom. He doesn't deserve to have them in his possession," the older sibling growled out the last part.

"Well dad threw some of them out a while after you left. Don't know what happened to them after that," Dawn said.

"Lets hope he didn't throw away anything important," Nabushi said making his presence known.

"NABU!" Dawn yelled happily and hugged the silver haired teen.

"Good to see you too," Nabushi said smiling.

"So, who's the blondy?" Dawn asked noticing Naruto.

"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. A friend of Dark and Nabushi from Konoha," Naruto introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Kaito Dawn. Darks little sister," Dawn said with an introduction her own.

"Naruto was banished from his village just a few days ago," Nabushi said.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. Have you guys seen Misari? She was disowned and ran away before that seal was placed on her," the youngest Kaito asked.

"Yeah. We met her few days ago. At the moment she's either in Konoha or on her way to Wave with a girl named Tayuya," Nabushi informed.

"Okay. It's just that dads been keeping a watchful eye on the mail lately for some reason so I haven't been able to send any letters to her," Dawn said.

"Only reason someone would watch the mail closely is..." Dark started.

"If their waiting for something specific. Question is... what," Naruto finished.

"To be honest I don't care what that bastards waiting. All I care about right now is getting my moms stuff," Dark said.

"Man, you really want her stuff don't you," Naruto stated.

"Dad never seemed to care about mom. Because of that I don't think he has any right to hold on to any of it," Dark replied.

"Have to agree with him. I think that the only reason he kept mom around was to get a strong heir," Dawn said.

"You can get us into the estate. Right, Dawn?" Nabushi asked.

"You kidding? Getting you in is the easy part. Getting you out if dad goes ballistic is the hard part," Dawn replied.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"He'll start throwing jutsus at you faster than you can jump," Dawn deadpanned.

"We just need to hope that he doesn't go ballistic then," Naruto said.

"Easier said than done. Dad has a fuse shorter than a pack of starving wolfs," Dark replied with a sigh.

"Oh well. Can't do anything about that now can we. Besides you can always use your Inshigan to block the jutsus that are about to hit," Nabushi said.

"Guess so," Dark replied.

"Well lets go. I'm sure some of the servants will be happy to see you two," Dawn said and headed towards the Kaito estate.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Tsunade sighed as she flipped through a clipboard while walking along the halls of the Konoha hospital. Just two days ago a girl clamming to be Darks little sister had come to her office along with a red haired girl that had helped the Uchiha defect from the village. She had been close to ordering them both to be arrested until the other girl had presented her a scroll from Dark that explained everything. The operation on Tayuyas back had gone without any complications and the girl was now resting in a private room. After a while she arrived to her destination and knocked couple of times before opening the door and walking in. The occupants in the room turned to look towards the door as it opened.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," Misari said with a slight bow while Tayuya nodded while laying on the bed on her stomach.

"Hello girls. How are you feeling Tayuya?" Tsunade asked the redhead after closing the door.

"Better than yesterday. But I'm really bored of just laying on the bed all day," Tayuya answered with a sigh.

"Well I think you can check out later today. Just don't overexert your back for a few more days," Tsunade said as she finished checking the redheads back.

"But Onii-chan could be already waiting for us in Wave," Misari said.

"Well there's a carriage leaving to that way this evening. You could ask the driver if he would be willing to take you there," the blond hokage said thoughtfully.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Shizune peeked in.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"We just received an urgent mission," Shizune said slipping into the room and handing a scroll to Tsunade.

"Looks like you two are in luck. The carriage owner just posted a mission asking for some protection for the trip. You two have at least basic knowledge of fighting, I presume," Tsunade said after reading the scroll.

Both Misari and Tayuya nodded.

"Good. I'll assign one more person to go with you as an extra help. You'll leave in five hours," Tsunade said as she left the room with Shizune.

"This is great, isn't it Tayuya-chan?" Misari asked with a smile.

"Yeah. We'll be able to continue our journey better now that I've been healed," the redhead replied.

"Well I think I'll head to town and get some supplies. Do you need anything?" Misari asked while standing up.

"Well I guess some kind of flute would be nice. I mean your cousin and the others did say I used to use one before I lost my memories. Maybe it would help me remember something," Tayuya said while looking at the younger girl.

"Okay. I'll see what I can find," Misari replied before leaving the room and activating the lock seal on the door so no one except her and Tsunade would get in.

Meanwhile in Umikagure

Naruto, Dark, Nabushi and Dawn were sitting in a coffee shop each somewhat out of breath.

"Dark... Dawn... your dads NUTS," Naruto said between breaths.

"His temper is even shorter than last time. I mean it took him just ten seconds to flip after you told him the challenge," Nabushi said.

"I wonder where he gets it. I mean even gramps doesn't have temper THAT short," Dark wondered.

"Speaking of gramps is he still around?" Nabushi asked while looking at Dawn.

"Yeah. His still doing his old job," Dawn replied.

"You serious? His still the Umikage?" Dark asked getting a nod from his sister.

"We should go see him since we're here and all. I mean it's been close to ten years since we last saw him," Nabushi said standing up.

Just as the rest of the group got up a woman who Dark and Dawn recognized as a servant of their clan came up to them.

"Dark-sama. Here is a message for you from your father," the servant said as she bowed and handed a letter to Dark.

He opened it and read the letter.

"Dawn-sama. Your father wants to see you later in his office," the servant said looking at the young Kaito who nodded.

"Tell him I accept his terms," Dark told the servant who bowed again before leaving.

"What did the letter say?" Naruto asked.

"Just that he accepts my challenge and what terms he had," Dark answered.

"What were the terms?" Dawn asked.

"If I win I get everything I want and if I lose..." Dark replied before trailing off.

"What happens if you lose?" Nabushi asked.

"All three of us get the seal placed on us," the elder Kaito replied.

"WHAT!?" Dawn yelled loudly.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna lose," Dark said trying to calm his sister down.

"You do know he's gonna cheat somehow," Nabushi stated.

"Of course I know. I just need to be smarter than him," Dark said with a smirk.

The next morning

Dark, Naruto and Nabushi were walking towards the training ground that they had been asked to come.

"I wonder where Dawn is. She wasn't at the meeting place," Nabushi wondered.

"Dad probably told her to stay home so she wouldn't reveal the challenge to us," Dark replied.

"So, you ready for this Dark?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not backing down... no matter what," the purple haired teen replied.

Couple of minutes later the trio arrived to a clearing and weren't surprised to see Dark father there. What surprised them though was the fact that Dawn was standing next to him looking at the ground.

"So, you actually came," Kaito Krad said with a smirk.

"Like I'd run away from you. Now lets get this over with. What's the challenge?" Dark asked slightly irritated.

"Your challenge is a fight to the death," the Kaito clan head said as his smirk grew wider.

"Dark are you sure you want to go through this?" Nabushi asked with a whisper only getting a nod from his cousin.

"Alright. Who's my opponent?" Dark asked.

"Your opponent shall be... her," Krad replied motioning at Dawn.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled shocked as Dark and Nabushi looked at the young Kaito with a shocked look on their faces.

"Sorry, bro," Dawn said as she too a stance and drew her sword.

* * *

Dark: Cliffhanger!

Syryus: You son of a...!

Dark: Can it, Syryus. My fanfic, my rules.

Syryus: Did you have to end it there?

Dark: Yeah. I don't want this to end too soon.

Syryus: So, when will the new village be mentioned?

Dark: Somewhere in the first half of the next chapter.

Syryus: Is Dawn gonna make it?

Dark: You have to wait for the next chapter. Anyways this is Dark.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Both: Matane~!


End file.
